1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus equipped with the flow path unit.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting head such as an ink jet head, in order to obtain a high quality output result, densification of nozzles is promoted. The densification of nozzles similarly accompanies densification of pressure chambers which supply the liquid to each of the nozzles. Therefore, a partition wall between the pressure chambers is likely to be thin and then vibration caused by deformation that occurs in a certain pressure chamber is transmitted to the adjacent pressure chamber through the partition wall, such that, a so-called crosstalk may occur. Since the crosstalk affects behavior of the adjacent pressure chamber, it is necessary to suppress the crosstalk.
As described in the related art, an ink jet head is known in which rigidity of a thick part of the partition wall of the pressure chamber that separates between adjacent pressure chambers is increased, and the crosstalk to the pressure chamber is reduced by the partition wall of the pressure chamber (see FIG. 1 of JP-A-2001-199063).
It is desired to accomplish the densification and reduction of the crosstalk as described above simultaneously.